Hello and Welcome to
by daxy
Summary: Summary: Maybe it’s a bad idea to talk about your fantasies with you lover, when you’re on the job. SLASH


**Summary: Maybe it's a bad idea to talk about your fantasies with you lover, when you're on the job. SLASH**

"Hi and welcome to Horatio's gay lover school, how may I help you?" Horatio joked as he answered his phone.

"You know it could be anyone calling you, and you're answering you phone like that?" Eric chuckled.

"I knew it was you, love." Horatio smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Well, lets take work first, it turns out that your victim was arsenic poisoned." Eric said.

"Good job, Mrs. Hill, works with arsenic." Horatio said.

"Yep, and that's all I got for now." Eric said, "Nothing more boss."

Horatio smiled, and lowered his voice a little bit.

"Now lets talk about how I can help you in another way?" He said.

"Well, You can let me go home earlier today, so that I can make up some plans for tonight." Eric said.

"I think I can do that, but then we can't be late tomorrow morning." Horatio said.

"H, the only thing that has been keeping us late in our one and a half year together, is you!" Eric laughed.

Horatio chuckled.

He and Eric we engaged, they were going to have a commitment ceremony in three weeks. Of course, Eric's sisters, his parents, Alexx and her family, Cal, Ryan, Frank and Nat were all invited.

They loved each other so much it hurt.

"And just what are your plans for tonight?" Horatio asked.

"Well, first we'll eat, or at least try to eat some Paella." Eric said.

"I love Paella." Horatio said, sounding like a young kid, that hadn't eaten for years.

"Ha ha, I'll have to drop by at Artie's before I go home." Eric said.

"Really?" Horatio asked, "And just what are you going to buy there?"

"Don't know, maybe some softer handcuffs." Eric purred.

"Eric, I want you know." Horatio groaned.

Eric laughed.

"Well, if you have time we could always go to the men's room, or would you prefer to be somewhere else?" Eric asked.

"The men's room is to risky, I always wanted to make sweet sweet love to you in my office." Horatio said.

"You have no blinds." Eric stated.

"True, but if we turn off all the lights, no one can see us, I checked it all up." Horatio smiled.

"Really, what other places did you check up?" Eric asked.

"Well, there's a corner in the garage and some of the labs, take you pick." Horatio chuckled.

"Ha ha, maybe we should try your office sometime." Eric said. "I can handcuff you to the chair."

"Eric you're making me crazy." Horatio groaned.

"Well, I'm going to make you more crazy, ones we get home." He said.

"Good, looking forward to it. But I have to work now, love." Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, me too, I love you, bye." Eric said.

"Love you too." Horatio hung up.

He had a big smile on his face, until he saw his BIG stack of paperwork.

Horatio groaned as he started banging his head against his table.

"Horatio, if you do that, you're going to have a big bruise in your forehead later." He heard Alexx say.

He looked up at a smiling Alex.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, if you want to come down to the morgue, I'll show you." She said.

"Why didn't you call?" Horatio asked.

"You were busy on the phone, my guess is you were talking with Eric." Alex smiled, and Horatio blushed slightly.

-I-

The day went by without any big leads on their case. Horatio managed to get through half his stack of paperwork before four p.m.

Now he just sat at his office, he had been given strict orders not to come home until at least six, Eric wanted Horatio to be surprised.

Horatio sighed, and leaned back into his chair.

He couldn't wait much longer. He wanted to go home.

He jumped slightly as his phone rang, and didn't look at who was calling.

"Hello, and welcome to Horatio's orgasm school, who want's to go freckle hunting?" He answered.

"Well, the only thing I'm hunting that have freckles is my wife." The voice of the Chief said.

Horatio had never been so embarrassed in his entire life!

He didn't know what to say at first.

"Sir, I'm…" He said after a while.

"Look, Lt. Caine, if you want to have a orgasm school it's fine by me, but maybe you should run that school after work?" The chief chuckled.

"Yes, Sir." Horatio said, and drank some of his coffee.

"Good, now I only called to tell you that it's okay for you and Mr. Delco to take a honeymoon, in three weeks." The Chief said.

Horatio almost choked on his coffee.

"Sir, how did you…" He started.

"Lt. Caine, lets just say that if you and Delco want's to talk about your fantasies, make sure that Mr. Delco doesn't speak with two people on the same time." The chief chuckled, and hung up.

Horatio just sat in his chair with the phone in his hand.

Then he remembered that Eric had been talking to the chief just minutes before he had called him, maybe he forgot to connect the chief away, Eric had this kind of phone, were you could have one conversation with several people at the same time.

Horatio made a mental note to buy a new phone for his Latin lover.

He looked out the glass walls surrounding his office, and saw the chief in the lab under.

The chief looked up at Horatio, and gave him a big smile and two thumps up, then he mouthed to him, "Try not to hurt yourself with the handcuffs."

_THE END_

**AN: LOL! That was quite fun! **

**Thanks to my beta, Queen Sunstar!**


End file.
